blogifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Julii777/"ALFA. Nowy początek"
thumb|350px|Nowy początek, nowe zmiany...ZAPRASZAM :3Na początku chciałam poprosić o wyrozumiałość i wszelkie opinie na temat mojego opowiadania/książki. Te złe i te dobre. To mój pierwszy blog. Będzie to opowieść o niezwykłej dziewczynie, która odkrywa po kolei swoje moce, uczy się je kontrolować i nadal próbuje zachowywać się normalnie w ludzkim świecie pomimo wielu zdrad, kłamstw i bólu. Odkrywa nowe tajemnice, zakochuje sie, ale czy miłość może wszystko naprawić? Nie wiadomo. Jeżeli ktoś to przeczyta to przepraszam za dłuuuugi wstęp :D Napisałam coś jeszcze zanim zaczęłam cokolwiek wymyślać...myślałam, że zaczne zwyczajny pamiętnik, ale siedząc tak w wannie, słuchając muzyki napisałam: Drogi pamiętniku! '' ' ''13.01.2015r. ' ' ''Mam na imię Julia i mam 14l. Ty, jak na razie masz tylko jeden dzień, ale mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Swoją drogą, czy to nie dziwne, że mam do Ciebie większe zaufanie niż do istot żywych? Nie znam nikogo, kto pisze pamiętnik. Myślę, że przez to młodzież staje się coraz głupsza, zamknięta ''w sobie i zagubiona we współczesnym świecie. Pisanie swoich uczuć pozwala na pozanie nas samych ''i dokładną, a także RZECZYWISTĄ ocenę świata, który nas otacza. Zmieniając temat, to dostałam Cię aż 5 lat temu! Zauważyłam, że czas leci zbyt szybko... Nie jestem święta, ale wydaje mi się, że patrze na świat dojrzalej. Historia, którą Ci opowiem będzie prawdziwa, lecz zostanie przekazana tak jak chciałabym, aby wyglądała. Można by stwierdzić, że to czysta fantazja, ale ja uważam, że marzenia nią nie są, a świat nie zawsze jest taki na jai wygląda. Któż wie? Może magiczne stworzenia kryją sie gdzieś w lesie w jakiś małych norkach, a w nocy wychodzą na polowania? Nie wiem, ale mam zamiar się dowiedzieć. '' '' Julii777 23:33, sty 31, 2015 ' Rozdział 1' ' ,,Cisza przed burzą"' '' Czy jest jeszcze jakiś żyjący organizm, który lubi poniedziałki? Wątpię.'' Otworzyłam oczy, ale leżałam jeszcze bardzo długo. Wyłączyłam budzik. Łóżko w tej chwili było ważniejsze niż szkoła. Wydawałoby się, że ma większą siłę przyciągania od grawitacji, ale czy to mogłoby być możliwe? Według mnie TAK i ja jestem tego dowodem. Spojrzałam na zachmurzone niebo, przez porządnie umyte ona. Ostatnio wzięłam się za porządki domowe, ale chyba przesadziłam, bo po wysprzątaniu każdego kąta poczułam się jak "Perfekcyjna pani domu". Myśląc o tym roześmiałam się, ale uśmiech od razu zniknął z mojej twarzy. Będzie padać. Tego byłam pewna. Wielkie, szare, majestatyczne chmury przysłoniły piękny błękit czystego nieba. Pogoda niezwykle wpływa na moje samopoczucie i chyba odwrotnie. Wiem, że to tylko przypadek, ale zawsze gdy jestem szczęsliwa nawet najpięniejsze, jaskrawe słońce staje się większe, wyraźniejsze i jakby cieplejsze. Naciągnęłam kołdrę na głowę i chciałam aby ten dzień przeminął jak podmuch wiatru albo delikatna fala obijająca się o brzeg. Wiedziałam, że jakoś będę musiała sobie z tym poradzić. Pod kołdrą zauważyłam, że jest bardzo przytulnie, ale zaczęło brakować mi tlenu. Zrobiło się strasznie gorąco więc wynurzyłam spod fałd beżowego materiału nogę i głowę. Sufit okazał się bardzo fascynujący. Każdy kolor był wyrazisty, ale nie jaskrawy, pastelowy, ale nie blady, ciekawy. A może tak mi sie tylko zdawało? Bo jak sufit moze być ciekawy??? To wykracza poza granice mojego rozumowania. Rozmyślając wstałam z łóżka. Lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale to było nawet całkiem przyjemne, gdyż po chwili odzyskałam jasność umysłu. Mocno przetarłam oczy wskazującymi palcami. Ziewnęłam kilka razy. Pomogło. Wolnym krokiem podeszłam do szafy. Stary brązowy mebel bez żadnych udogodnień i wymysłów. Podzielony został na jedną część na wieszaki, dwie półki i dwie całkiem duże szuflady. Nie pasowała do reszty nowoczesnego urządzenia mojego pokoju. Z szuflady wyjęłam bieliznę. Zwykłą, czarną, bez koronek i innych zdobień.Z półki wyciągnęłam ciemne jeansowe rurki i jasny, ciepluti sweterek, który dostałam od babci. To jeden z nielicznych prezentów od niej, które mi się podobają. Zaczęłam niekontrolowanie się śpieszyć. W mojej głowie wszystko wirowało. Czułam się jak w transie. Ściany, meble migały mi przed oczami. Gdy wskazówki zegara ledwo co drgnęły gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Jak to się stało? Czekam na komy....Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę was zaciekawiłam, o nie wiem czy dawać nexta :/ Tylko takie pytanie widnialo mi w głowie. Stałam na środku pokoju tak oszołomiona, że zapomniałam oddychać. Głośno zaczerpnęłam powietrza. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. To pewnie wymysły mojego zaspanego umysłu. Zadzwonił budzik, ale przecież kilka minut temu go wyłączyłam! Co tu się dzieje? Czy to objawy paranoi? Nie, nie...to wszystko mi się zdawało. Spojrzałam na swój strój. Stałam ubrana w wybrane ciuchy, ale miałam bose stopy. Strzępy skarpetek walały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Zebrałam je i wyrzuciłam do kosza. Założyłam nowe. Wyprane w Perwolu XD. Były czarne z napisem sport na zewnętrznej stronie. Zawsze uważałam je za swoje ulubione. Niby zwykły kawałek materiału, ale "amortyzują" pecha. Jest też druga opcja. Wierze w to i wydaje mi się to prawdą. Raczej to ostatnie. Czytałam ostatnio, że wierząc w coś może to się na prawdę spełnić. Mój wzrok powędrował na zegarek. Szok. Została mi jeszcze godzina! Poczułam, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie nadzwyczajny. Podeszłam do biurka i włączyłam komputer. Dostałam wiadomość od niejakiego "Winstona". -Nie znam gościa- powiedziałam cicho. Mail brzmiał: '' Hey! Widzimy się na dzisiejszych zajęciach. DANI'' Skąd on ma mojego maila? To trochę niepokojące, że piszą do mnie ludzie, których w ogóle nie znam. Odpisałam: Hey. Czekam z niecierpliwościa, bo któż taki mógłby zadać sobie tyle trudu że kilkanaście minut przed zajęciemi pisać maila..hmmm ciekawe XD Julia Po chwili usłyszałam dźwiek komunikatora. Julia. Hmm....jak z "Romeo i Julia"! To się nazywa być zdesperowanym, co? :D A jednak odpisałaś... DANI Wyłączyłam przeglądarkę. Kim mógłby być tajemniczy Winston? Chciałabym go poznać, ale nie nastawiam się na zbyt wiele. Na pewno to kujon w wielkich brylach, szelkach i przydługim krawacie. "To się nazywa być zdesperowanym". Mam nadzieję, że pisał o sobie, bo inaczej długo mnie nie zapomni. Poszłam do łazienki, która jak zwykle musiała być zajęta. Nawet jeżeli wstane o czwartej w nocy! Usiadłam na podłodze, ale po chwili wstałam (tuż po tym jak usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi). Wyszła stamtąd Katy, moja starsza siostra. Jest ode mnie aż 8l. starsza. Zawsze mnie denerwuje, ale tak czy siak ją ocham. -No wreszcie! Dziwię się, że nie odmiękłaś jeszcze w tej wannie!- Zawsze tak sobie dogryzamy. - Wal się. Jak Ci się nie podoba to idź się umyć szlaufem! - powiedziawszy w ręczniku na głowie ruszyła do swojego pokoju. NEXT(trochę krótki sorry) Chociaż w mojej głowie zrodziło się pełno tekstów na ripostę, ale uznałam, że zachowam się dojrzalej. Szybko umyłam zęby, zrobiłam make-up i uczesałam włosy. Pomimo dużej ilości czasu wyszłam z domu bez śniadania. Czułam, że go nie potrzebuje. -Dobra lece do szkoły! Trzymać kciuki!- mogę przysiądz, że moim krzykiem wszystkich obudziłam....ale chyba zrobiłam to trochę z zazdrości że rodzice jeszcze śpią, a ja musze wstawać tak rano. Chyba każdy lubi pospać, prawda? Ja potrafie spać cały dzień. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i zaczęłam zasuwać kurtkę. Niechcący przycięłam suwakiem sweter. No SUPER! Poranne szczęście! W drodze do szkoły udało mi się obie rzeczy od siebie odczepić. Wokół mnie szło wielu nastolatków, oczywiście grupkami. Ja szłam samotna, porzucona jak pies, ale to przecież było do przewidzenia. Nowa szkoła, dom. Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano, co nie? W połowie drogi wyciągnęłam słuchawki i włączyłam piosenkę You me at six "fresh start fever". To chyba jeden z moich ulubionych kawałków. Śpiewany rockowym głosem, tekst jest prawdziwy, przekonujący, a melodia łatwo wpada w ucho. Po dwóch piosenkach byłam przed budynkiem. Stałam tam podziwiając wielkość szkoly gdy kończyła się "The Dilemma". Jak się tam odnajde? W mojej poprzedniej szkole w Chicago placówka przypominała wieżowiec, który przez pomyłkę został położony płasko zamiast pionowo. Ten budynek był ogromny! Wielkie okna podkreślały całą majestatyczność. Beżowe ściany były blade, ale nadawały wyjątkowej powagi. Dookoła rosły wysokie drzewa liściaste, a także malutkie stokrotki i bratki. Piękna, zielona trawa odciągała uwagę od zaniedbań takich jak zdarta farba. Chodnikiem ułożonym w całości z kostku brukowej doszłam do wejścia szkoły. Przeszłam przez wielkie, szklane drzwi. Już tutaj było słuchać gwar. Spojrzałam na mojego iphona. Zostało mi kilka minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Przeszłam przez następne drzwi. Następny krótki next, ale dodaje go o 21.43 (raczej zaczynam pisać), a nic się na niemca nie uczyłam hehe a jutro sprawdzian :/ W środku było duszno. Tłum gimnazjalistów przeciskał się do sal. Całe szczęście mi został tylko rok tej męczarni. Trzecia klasa nie jest taka zła. Pierwszaki nas szanują, chyba się jeszcze boją. Nie lubię cwaniaczków, którzy podskakują starszym. Ostatni rok to same powtórzenia do testów końcowych. Nie boję się ich. Zawsze uczyłam się dobrze, a nauczyciele mnie lubili, bo zawsze byłam miła i grzeczna. Uroda też się przydaje. Nie będę się sama okłamywać. Można by pomyśleć, że jestem egocentryczką. Tak nie jest, ale nie lubię kłamać, chociaż podobno robię to świetnie. Mam długie można powiedzieć, że pomarańczowe włosy, zielone oczy. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Pięne rysy twarzy i szczupła figura odwracają uwagę od płomiennych kłosów. Mówi się, że nie można mieć inteligencji i urody razem. Może jestem jakimś wybrykiem natury? XD Mieć wszysto to aż grzech, ale nie oddałabym nic za żadne skarby świata. Czy to egoizm? Może i tak, ale prezentów się nie oddaje, a szczególnie od Boga. Przeszłam przez całą długość korytarza. Ludzie oglądali się za mną. Chłopcy aż się ślinili. Ta sytuacja była trochę kłopotliwa. Nigdy nie wiem jak się zachować. Czy milczęć? A może się śmiać lub udawać zawstydzoną? Mówi się trudno. Przystanęłam na samym końcu wpatrując się w mapę szkoły. Próbowałam się skupić pomimo głośnych rozmów. Jak zwykle to samo. Kim ona jest? Jak ma na imię? Oprócz mnie tylko jedna osoba milczała. Nie musiałam się nawet odwracać. Mój węch odnalazł słodki zapach z nutką cytryny i mięty. To chłopak. Poczułam ciarki na plecach. Obserwował mnie. Nie lubię tego, bo obserwator zawsze jest zbyt pewny siebie. Nie wie, że czuje jego wzrok. Zignorowałam go. Znalazłam salę historyczną i ruszyłam w jej kierunku. To nie było specjalnie trudne. Na korytarzach wisiało wiele prezentacji, plakatów oraz dzieł plastycznych utalentowanych uczniów. Usiadłam pod salą. Nie było ławek, więc została mi tylko podłoga. Siedziałam w samotności nasłuchując odgłosów kroków. Po kilku minutach padałam z nudów. Z chcęcią zasnęłabym chociażby na zimnej podłodze. 'Next' Uratował mnie dzwonek. Wyrwał od chęci zahibernowania własnego umysłu na szkolnym korytarzu. Powoli wstałam. Stanełam krok dalej od drzwi, gdyż nie chciałam przecież wchodzić pierwsza. Kilka osób stanęło za mną, z przodu jednak nikt. Odwracałam się, aby przywitać swoją nową klasę, gdy nagle poczułam słodką woń. Tę samą co na głównym holu. Spojrzałam za siebie. Stał tam wpatrując się zaciekle w moje oczy. -Cześć- powiedziałam delikatnie i ostrożnie - hey- odpowiedział beznamiętnym, niskim głosem. Nie spuszczał wzroku, nawet gdy jego bląd włosy musały mu twarz. Próbował je zdmuchnąć, ale to nie przynosiło większego rezultatu. Poddał się. Jego oczy powędrowały na sufit. Szybkim ruchem poprawił czuprynę, która ułożyła mu się w wręcz idealny nieład. Po prostu cudo. Nie dawałam za wygraną. - Mam na imię Julia. To raczej niegrzeczne tak wpatrywać się w ludzi w dodatku, gdy się ich nie zna. Ten ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to zboczeniec lub szaleniec.- Powiedziałam to z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie. Było go chyba stać na coś więcej niż zwykłe "hej". Szybko odwróciła się akurat gdy nauczyciel otwierał drzwi. Czo to wszystko usłyszał? Kiedy tu w ogóle przyszedł? -yyy...Dzień dobry- rzuciłam przelotnie wchodząc do klasy. - Dzień dobry- usłyszałam miłą odpowiedź. Moim nauczycielem jest pan Taylor Walker. jest to wysoki mężczyzna o ładnych rysych twarzy, jednakże od razu było widać, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Uśmiechnęłam sie przyjacielsko i usiadłam w przedostatniej ławce. Za mną zajał miejsce ON. To już mnie denerwuje! Czy ta sytuacja zalicza się do nękania? Raczej nie, ale ten chłopak potrafi nieźle zaleźć za skórę. Próbowałam wsłuchać w głos profesora. Pośpiesznie wyjęłam książki i usiadłam jak wzorowa uczennica, gdy inni wygodnie rozsiedli się na swoich siedzeniach. Mogliby zachować choć trochę kultury. Rozpoczęła się lekcja historii. Ten sam materiał miałam w poprzedniej szkole. Zapowiadało się, że będzie to najnudniejsze i najdłuższe 45 minut mojego życia....nie licząc lekcji religi w czwartej klasie. No cuż. Jakoś przetrwam. Po około półgodzinie zaczęliśmy robić zadania lecz w ogóle nie mogłam się skupić. Kartkowałam stary zeszyt szukając odpowiedzi. To na nic. Odetchnęłam kilka razy, zamknęłam oczy i w myślach policzyłam do dziesięciu. Otworzyłam oczy i ponownie przeczytałam zadanie. Okazało się bardzo proste. Poradziłam sobie w mgnieniu oka. Teraz mogłam zagłębić się w zakątach mojego umysłu. Dzisiejszym celem powinno być zapoznanie się z innymi, a nie rozmyślanie o jakimś idiocie, który w ogóle nie powinien mnie interesować! Chwile obejrzałam sie po klasie. W pierwszych ławkach siedziały same dziewczyny. Porządnie ubrane, z nutką makijażu i nienaganną fryzurą. To zapewne dzieci bogaczy mieszkających w lepszej i ładniejszej części miasta, czyli na Golden Street. Nie lubię takich ludzi, bo prawie zawsze są to tylko rozpieszczone bachory, znęcające się nad słabszymi. Oczywiście nie wszyscy tacy są. W poprzedniej szkole moją przyjaciółką była Kate Jackson. Next Nigdy się nie wywyższała. Zawsze po zajęciach szłyśmy razem przez Naszą Ulicę. Nazwałyśmy ją tak, gdyż my byłyśmy najczęstszymi jej użytkownikami, a także gdy byłyśmy małe to bawiłyśmy się tylko tutaj. Za każdym razem gdy nią idę wracają wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Pewnego razu razem z Kate bawiłyśmy się w chowanego. Ukryłam się na drzewie, a że była zima i gałęzie przypruszył śnieg, gdy przyjaciółka podeszła bliżej, niezauważając mnie zgarniałam trochę puchu, ugniatałam w rękach na kształt kulki i rzucałam w jej stronę. Udając, że mnie nie widzi brała śnieg, który chwile później szybował w moją stronę. Zawsze razem się śmiałyśmy z byle głupoty. Gdy Nasza Ulica kończyła się każda szła w swoją stronę. Ja w lewo, Kate w prawo. To były moje najszczęśliwsze 7 lat zacząwszy od zerówki i kończąc na szóstej klasie. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem gimnazjum zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Czułam, że mnie okłamuje. Oddalałyśmy się od siebie. Skończyło się na tym, że pewnego dnia oznajmiła mi, że nasza przyjaźń była okropna w porównaniu z przyjaźnią z jej nowymi koleżankami, moimi wrogami, a dokładniej z Jassie Smith i Lucy Bringther. Nie wiem za co mnie nie lubiały. Nigdy się tego nie dowiedziałam pomimo ciągłych prób porozumienia. Za nimi siedziało paru wysokich chłopaków-blondyn i dwóch brunetów- i dwie dziewczyny, które najwyraźniej wolały toważystwo płci przeciwnej. Flirciary. Wymalowane 100% sztucznego tworzywa, które potrafi mówić. Najciekawsze i godne uwagi okazały się osoby w dwóch ostatnich rzędach. Przystojniaki (tak by pomyślały inne dziewczyny), ale według mnie to nie uroda ich odznaczała. Największą siłę umysłu, oprócz JEGO miał wysoki brunet z krótkimi włosami. Jego brązowe tęczówki aż wirowały wokół sali. Rejestrował wszystko. Nozdrza podnosiły się i opadały jak u węszącego psa. Miał na sobie ciemne jeansy, białą koszulkę i colleg'ową bluzę. Zapewne grał w szkolnej drużynie piłkarskiej. Odwróciłam pośpiesznie wzrok. Na chwilę mnie zamroczyło. Widziałam wszystko jak przez mgłę, ale czerwoną. Jasną i gładką jak aksamit. Czułam że coś zaraz się pojawi, ale jak zawsze tak jak szybko się pojawiła tak szybko i znikła. Zdaża mi się to od kilku lat. Byłam nawet kilka razy u okulisty lecz nie wykryto żadnych niepokojących zmian. Drrrrrrrrrrr- dzwonek. Wszyscy opuścili klasę, zostawiając pana Walkera samego wraz ze stertą nieruszonych papierów. Na korytarzu wyjęłam plan lekcji. Po dwudziestominutowej przerwie miała zacząć się biologia. Nienawidzę tego przedmiotu! Nie chodzi o sprawę tego czy jest to obrzydliwe, czy też nie. Po prostu te wszystkie trudne nazwy, cała delikatna konstrukcja ludzkiego ciała, która zostaje wyłożona uczniom w sposób mający udowodnić jacy jesteśmy słabi. Ruszyłam prosto w stronę głównych drzwi. Potrzebowałam tlenu. Wybiegłam na chłodne powietrze i usiadłam na schodach. Odetchnęłam kilka razy. Wstałam, chcąc wrócić do szkolnego gwaru, ale na mojej drodze pojawił się Daniel. - Lepiej wracaj, bo możesz się przeziębić.- Powiedział jakby od niechcenia. - Od kiedy interesuje Cię moje zdrowie?- Odchrząknęłam. Nigdy nie miałam problemów ze zdrowiem. Żadnego przeziębienia, ani grypy. - Od kiedy próbowałaś mi wygarnąć jaki to ja jestem niekulturalny, pasuje?- Odpowiedział łagodniej patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Aż tak Cię to poruszyło? hahaha To nie ja się na Ciebie gapię. Nie jestem głupia.- Powiedziałam dobitnie, lecz nie przesadzając. - Nie gapię się na Ciebie! Nie moja wina, że....nie ważne. -Spojrzał na zegarek i ruszył w stronę parku, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie ulicy. -Gdzie idziesz? Jak na razie wygląda mi to na wagary.- Uśmiechnęłam się mając nadzieję, że uwolni mnie od koszmarnej lekcji. - Jak najdalej stąd. Biologia...ohyda. Idziesz ze mną czy będzie tak tu sterczeć całą przerwę? - To raczej nie było pytanie, ale zachęta. Przynajmniej tak usłyszałam. - Oj dobra. Ale możesz być choć trochę milszy? Nie da się z tobą wytrzymać, a przypominam Ci, że rozmawiamy dopiero drugi raz licząc także to twoje "hej"! - odrzekłam poirytowana i ruszyłam z nim jak najdalej. Czekam na komy. Jeżeli ktoś to czyta to niech napisze, bo nie chcę pisać w tak zwaną "nicość" XD Przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę, ale szkoła, szkoła i jeszcze raz szkoła. Chyba rozumiecie? Napiszcie czy chcecie nexta :* ' ' Szedł szybkim krokiem, tak jakby mnie tam nie było. Gdy tylko podbiegałam do niego przyśpieszał. Nie udało mi się złapać kontaktu wzrokowego. Jeszcze nie znam tego miejsca na tyle by sama iść inną. Oczywiście gdy byłam mała przechadzałam się tymi ulicami, ale było to na tyle dawno, że już zapomniałam jak przejść przez tą pajęczynę dróg. Nadal na niebie widniał księżyc.Spróbowałam ocenić nasze położenie. Z mojego dzieciństwa tutaj pamiętałam jedynie dom babci i wielką jabłonkę, która wbrew swojego położenia (przy bardzo ruchliwej ulicy) nadal żyje i kwitnie. Dzieciaki co roku wracając ze szkoły wesoło smakowały jabłek. Dan odwrócił się nagle, na środku drogi. - Gdzie chcesz iść? - To pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu. Myślałam, że gdzieś mnie prowadzi. - Od kiedy ja mam decydować gdzie idziemy? Wiesz, że nie znam tego miejsca. Zaprowadź mnie w miejscę najpiękniejsze w tym mieście- Poprosiłam. - Nie- Odpowiedział szybko, bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. - Dlaczego?! - Zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona jego odpowiedzią. - Masz ochotę na koktajl? - Dlaczego zmienił temat? - Prowadź. Dalej szedł lekko spoglądając na mnie kątem oka. Kilkanaście kroków dalej przystanął. -To tutaj- Staliśmy przed niewielką kafejką. Jej pastelowo-różowe ściany świeciły w blasku lamp wiszących z dachu. Daniel otworzył drzwi i weszliśmy do środka. Usiedliśmy przy jedynym wolnym stoliku. Kelnerka ze znudzeniem odprowadziła nas wzrokiem. Z taką samą miną podeszła do nas. - Co zamawiacie, dzieciaki? - Zapytała wciąż patrząc się w notatnik. - Dwa koktajle waniliowo-truskawkowe- Daniel złożył zamówienie. Skąd wiedział, że to mój ulubiony smak? Raczej to mało prawdopodobne aby zgadł. Po kilku minutach milczenia podano nam picie. Daniel chyba pierwszy raz się uśmiechnął i zaczął powoli siorbać. Ja jednak gdy tylko dotknęłam kubka poczułam zimno. Ochyda. Nienawidzę zimnych napoi. Nagle przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz, a kokajl lekko zabulgotał. Nie czułam już chłodu, tylko przyjemne ciepło. Wzięła łyk ciepłej cieczy. - I jak?- Zapytał niespodziewanie. - Porozmawiajmy. -stwierdziłam. - Niby o czym? - Najpierw piszesz do mnie, a później odtrącasz, a teraz tak jakby zapraszasz do knajpy. Troche się pogubiłam. - Przecież ja do Ciebie nie pisałem.- Spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony. - Nie bądź śmieszny. kto by się podpisywał "dani"? I kto by pisał, że widzimy się na zajęciach???- Ta sprawa robiła się coraz poważniejsza. - Ja nawet nie wiem jaki masz mail! Powinnaś się tym zainteresować, a nie czepiać się bezpodstawnie do mnie.- odpowiedział z nutką śmiechu. THX <3 Próbuje nadrobić straty czasowe. -Co Cię tak śmieszy???- Przesadnie zainteresowałam się jego reakcją. -Nic takiego...to po prostu śmieszne. Może masz cichego wielbiciela.-Zrobił speszoną minę. Tak jakby powiedział coś czego nie chciał ujawnić. Stawiał mury, których nie dało się zniszczyć. Próbowałam, nie udało się, ale nie mogę się poddawać. - Zazdrosny? hehe...Nie powinniśmy wracać? - Zapytałam z wyraźną niechęcią i zażenowaniem swoimi słowami. - Chodź.- Bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Podąrzyłam za nim. Udaliśmy się na dwór. Wziął mnie za rękę i prowadził w stronę ławki ukrytej między pięknymi, zielonymi liściami wierzb płaczących. Nawet nie zauważyłam stawu, którego fale obijały się lekko o brzeg kołysane podmuchami wiatru. Usiedliśmy obok siebie. - Czy zawsze taki jesteś? -Jaki? -Zszokowany pytaniem spojrzał na mnie wreszcie na dłużej niż 5 sekund. - Taki...-szukałam właściwego słowa- niedostępny. Dookoła siebie stawiasz mur. Po co? a raczej przed kim? - Jestem bardzo dociekliwa. Temu nie mogę zaprzeczyc. Lubię rozumieć co się dzieje dookoła mnie. Muszę wiedzieć na czym stoję. - Nie twoja sprawa, jasne? Zmień temat. Ciągle wszystko o mnie, a przypominam że jesteś mi winna przysługę.- stwierdził szybko. - Za co?? - Uratowałem Cię od puszczenia pawia na biologii. Lubisz rozcinać żaby? - Zapytał już czysto teoretycznie. - Raczej nie...nie wiem. Wątpie by mnie coś obrzydziło. - Gdy skończyłam zdanie coś zaszeleściło za moimi plecami. Odwróciliśmy się oboje, lecz Daniel nie wydawał się prestraszony. Raczej...przygotowany. - Przepraszam, nie powinniśmy tu być. Biegnij! -popchnął mnie w stronę drogi powrotnej. Biegłam ile sił w nogach.-Stój! To tylko pies.- Wyszłam na idiotkę, ale z resztą on też. - Żartujesz? Do cholery jasnej to było straszne! - Biegiem wróciłam do niego, ale w ostatniej sekundzie, ostatnim kroku potknęłam się. Wpadłam na niego. Złapał mnie i szybko odepchnął tak, że ledwo co mogłam utrzymać się na nogach. - Ale.... - Żadne "ALE". Wracamy! - To był rozkaz. Nie chłopaka ze szkoły, lecz osoby starszej, poważnej. - O co chodizło Ci z tym że nie powinniśmy tam być? Wątpię żebyś tak mówił o tym, że zwialiśmy z lekcji! - To się zdziwisz! Wracamy! Zaraz zacznie się muzyka. Pośpiesz się.- W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się. - Ty nie idziesz? - Mam kilka rzeczy do załatwienia. - Znowu stawiasz mury!- To co powiedziałam wyrwało mi się z ust. Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć. Jakoś tak wyszło. Odwrócił się i poszedł przed siebie. Zniknął za drzewami gdy ja wgramoliłam się po schodach na korytarz szkolny. Zauważyłam, że za minutę dzwonek, więc ruszyłam do klasy 102, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia muzyczne. Było tylko sześć osób, licząc mnie i nauczycielkę. Czyli zajęcia dodatkowe. Spojrzałam na plan. Skąd wiedział, że zostałam skierowana na muzykę, a nie na plastykę, czy wf??? Nawet ja tego nie zauważyłam. Wyszłam z sali zanim ktoś mnie zauważył. Nie było to trudne, bo każdy się czymś zajmował. Dwóch chłopaków grało na perkusjach, a dziewczyny rozmawiały i grały na pianinie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Dramaty Kategoria:Opowiadania